


Never Meant to Happen

by PendrickLocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendrickLocked/pseuds/PendrickLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea and Mycroft are 16, and best friends. Mycroft is dating Greg and Anthea likes Mycroft. Mycroft and Anthea end up having a baby, causing drama in school and with Anthea's family.<br/>Sorry, I'm crap with summaries. Teen mostly to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Anthea, you know that I'm with Greg. Why are you offering to let me sleep over?" Mycroft asked his best friend.   
"Well, it won't be sex or anything. I know you're gay. We could just hang out. Plus, Greg's at football camp and my parents are away this weekend," Anthea replied.   
"I'm not completely gay. I'm more like 'Greg-sexual'," Mycroft replied.   
"Yeah, yeah. I know. But come on, please? We should hang out without Greg tagging along. I like him, but I like it more when it's just you and I," she pleaded.   
"Fine, we just won't tell Greg," Mycroft replied, giving in to the only female who had ever caught his eye. He was gay, but he was "Anthea-sexual". He was nervous to be alone with her.   
He had a hard enough time controlling himself when he was with her in public. A whole weekend alone and he might give in to his urges. He wouldn't cheat on Greg though. Even though he wanted Anthea more. 

*

"Well, I didn't realize that your parents gave you the keys to the liquor cabinet too," Mycroft said after Anthea dangled them in front of his face.   
"They didn't, I found them in my father's desk," she replied. "And if he gets upset with me, I'll tell him to not leave them lying around. Even though he didn't."  
"So, er, what shall we do first?" Mycroft asked nervously.   
"How about we get your stuff out of your suitcase in the bedroom," she suggested. "By that, I didn't mean, er, you know get your cock out of your pants in my bedroom." She blushed lightly.   
"Although, after we get drunk I can't guarantee it won't happen."  
"Alright, well, er, I guess I'll get unpacked. Oh, by the way, my parents think I'm staying with my mummy's brother, he's covering for me," Mycroft said, winking. "So, not a word of this when you're over, ok?"  
"Deal," Anthea agreed. "And, my parents think it's me and a few other girls, so not a word of this when you're over, deal?"  
"Deal," Mycroft said, opening his small suitcase. "Er, I didn't know what we'd be doing, so I brought casual clothes and sme more formal clothes."   
"It's just the two of us. You could walk around naked and it would be fine with me," Anthea said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Mycroft, now that it's you and I alone and we'll be this way for a while, I want to tell you something."  
"Yes, Anthea?" Mycroft asked taking the clothes out of his suitcase.   
"Mycroft, I love you, I always have. And I am very jealous of Greg. I really am and I want to have you to myself," Anthea said, pulling Mycroft onto her before kissing him.   
Mycroft responded immediately, falling onto the bed, holding Anthea to him. "Wait," he gasped breathlessly, "I have Greg."  
"Yeah, sorry," Anthea said, getting off him and walking out of the room. "I'm just going to watch a film or something, come down when you're ready if you want."  
"Anthea, please. Greg isn't here. You are. He doesn't need to know if anything happens. He will never know I was here with you," Mycroft called, following Anthea out of the room. "Please, come back. I've always loved you much more than I ever loved Greg. Anthea, I want you."  
Anthea stopped in her tracks. "Did you just say that you want me?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want you."  
"Yet, you were thinking about Greg when we were kissing."  
"I'm so sorry, Anthea," he said quietly, sealing the gap between the two of them, pulling her into him once again. 

*

"Mycroft, I can't believe you and I just did that," Anthea gasped as she lay in Mycroft's arms, naked, covered in one of her bed sheets.   
"I've wanted you for so long Anthea. I'm glad that we did that, but like you said can't believe we just did that," Mycroft said smiling.   
"Mycroft, I'm so glad you feel the same way about me as I do about you," Anthea whispered, kissing him softly.   
"Anthea, since we have a mutual love for one another, perhaps you and I should date," Mycroft said, twirling her hair with his fingers.   
"Myc, no, you're dating Greg," Anthea replied, turning to her side to put an arm and a leg around Mycroft.   
"Yet, if anyone saw us like this, they'd think you and I are together. Greg has never held my heart the way that you do. Also, he asked me to be his, and I thought that dating him would get me to stop wanting you so much. Obviously I was wrong," Mycroft replied, putting his arm around her.   
"I love you and I was always jealous of Greg. I never thought that I'd lose my virginity to you," Anthea said, kissing his cheek lightly.   
"And, I never thought I'd do the same to you. Thank you Anthea, you're lovely and Greg will never know about any of this, neither will our parents."  
"No they won't. We should do this more often."  
"Certainly. Whenever Greg is out of town, next time I think we should use protection though," Mycroft said.   
"Agreed. My parents keep the condoms in a safe place, so I know where they are."  
"This is a nice little secret between friends," Mycroft said.  
"Yeah, it is," Anthea replied.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later  
FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Anthea walked down the hall to Mycroft's locker at the end of a long day. Last period was the only one they didn't have together. She snuck up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek when he turned around.   
"Anthea," Mycroft warned, blushing. "Do you want everyone to know our secret?"  
"I don't care. I love you," she said.   
"I love you too,” he said, hugging her tightly. “But, we still don’t want everyone knowing that I’ve cheated on Greg to be with you.”  
Down the hall, Greg’s eyes started burning with tears of betrayal as Mycroft and Anthea giggled at their secret as they held each other.

Later, Greg decided to visit Mycroft at his home and the door was answered by him and Anthea.   
“Greg,” Anthea said, her hands behind her back, pulling her arms up as if she was doing something up.   
“Anthea,” Greg replied, sneering at the two of them. Mycroft’s tie, waistcoat, jacket and belt, as well as his shoes were off and his shirt was wrinkled.   
“Gregory, I wasn’t expecting you to show up. Anthea and I were just doing homework,” Mycroft said slowly. Even to Greg it was obvious that they hadn’t been doing homework.  
“Yeah, well, I’m just upset and I wanted to come see you, so can I come in?” Greg asked Mycroft bitterly.   
“Greg, is something wrong?” Anthea asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
“Yeah, it seems that you two got rather cozy this summer while I was playing football. Mycroft, you promised you’d come to as many matches as you could and you didn’t. Why not?” Greg snapped.  
“I was busy,” he replied, stepping outside so he was literally face to face with Gregory.   
“What, fucking someone? Was it her?” he asked, pointing at Anthea.  
“N-no.”  
“You fucking liar. Give me proof that you and Anthea weren’t fucking each other the entire time I was gone,” Gregory shouted.  
“Gregory I promise you that Anthea and I are just friends. Really, I love you,” Mycroft said with a sad look in his eyes.  
“Oh, please Mycroft, you and Anthea were joined at the hip the whole time Greg was gone,” Sherlock piped up as he came around the corner. “John was sure you copulated at least once, like when you were really loud and claiming that you were looking at applications for uni. And she was moaning and you were also saying each other’s names a lot. I could deduce what was going on, but it wasn’t sex. Mycroft will never get laid.”  
“Then what were you doing?” Greg asked.   
“We were doing what we said we were doing. Getting our applications for uni ready. Why don’t you believe us? Anthea’s a lesbian and I’m gay, we’d never work out together,” Mycroft said.  
“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow at school then,” Greg said, turning around. “Bye guys and I’m so sorry for all of this. I really am.”  
“It’s really fine Greg, you were worried about your hot boyfriend and I,” Anthea said. “I don’t blame you. If I was dating him, I’d be checking up on his friends and him to make sure he wasn’t fooling around on me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later  
ANTHEA’S BIRTHDAY

“Oh, God,” she said quietly to the pregnancy test in her hand that was telling her that she was pregnant. “I can’t be. This is incorrect. No. I have no idea how this could have happened.” She left the bathroom, bringing the stupid test with her to dispose of in her bedroom.   
“Honey,” her mother called up the stairs. “Mycroft is here for your party. He’s early, shall I send him up?”  
“Yes, please mother,” she called back. Mycroft came up the stairs and kissed her gently.   
“Morning darling,” he said quietly, taking in her undergarments. “Well, you look lovely today. Will you and I still be having our private pre party shag and shower?”  
“Yeah, darling, I have something to tell you first,” she said, leading him to her bedroom and pushing him onto the bed. He lay down on his back, trying to pull her on top of him. She smiled and let him.  
“So, what’s up hot stuff?” he asked, reaching around her to unclasp her bra.   
“I’m pregnant,” she said quietly. He sat up in shock, looking terrified.   
“Anthea, are you lying or saying that as a joke? Greg will fucking freak out, I swear to God. Oh, fuck,” he said.  
“Mycroft, I’m sorry, it’s the truth,” she whispered in reply, getting off him and going to her sock drawer to retrieve the test she had done earlier that morning. She showed it to him, before bursting into tears.  
“Thea, darling. Please don’t cry. It’s fine. We’ll figure this out. We’ll deal with it,” he said, taking her into his arms and pulling her back on top of him. She continued sobbing as he held her. Now wasn’t the time to ask for sex. Certainly not. “Anthea, let’s get you dressed, ok? Never mind about our planned intercourse or about our shower, now isn’t the time.” She nodded slightly and they got off the bed and he helped her pick out an outfit that would distract whoever was looking at her from the tearstains on her face.   
“I love you,” she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later  
BACK AT SCHOOL

Anthea quietly walked beside Mycroft all day. They weren’t telling anyone about her pregnancy until she actually started to show. They had discussed going to see the guidance counselor, which they were on their way to do.  
Anthea walked beside Mycroft quietly, nervous for what they were about to do. They were the only two who knew what if the councilor called their parents? They would be in so much trouble. Greg blocked their way when they were about halfway to their destination.  
“Mycroft, you’ve been avoiding me these last few days. Is something wrong?” he asked.  
“No, everything is fine, trust me Gregory,” Mycroft said as he and Anthea walked past him.   
“Well, Mycroft, you haven’t talked to me or called me back, I can’t help but wonder if something’s wrong,” Greg said. “Look, if something’s happened, you guys can trust me. I’m over the whole accusing you guys of things. I trust you. Anthea looks upset, is there anything I can help with?”  
“No, Gregory, everything is fine, honestly,” Mycroft snapped, turning back to face him. “Just, please, leave Anthea and I alone. Gregory, you and I are over. For good! Anthea and I don’t need you or your help.”  
Mycroft took Anthea’s hand and they walked swiftly to the Guidance office. Anthea stopped dead outside the door. “Mycroft, we can’t,” she said quietly. “What if they tell our parents? They’d kill us.”  
“Oh, Anthea, you’re right. Let’s not tell anyone yet. I would hate for our parents to find out right now,” he replied. “I love you and if you’re not ready to tell anyone, I won’t force you to. This is up to you as much as it is up to me.”  
“Thank you Mycroft,” she whispered. “I’m just not ready for anyone else to know. This is our child and I’m so scared, and telling people, other than you would make me even more scared.”  
Anthea and Mycroft spent the rest of the day together, even skipping the class that they didn’t have together since she refused to leave his side. 

Later that night, they were sitting in Mycroft’s room making out when there was a knock at the door. They broke apart and fixed the clothes that had been shifted about during their activities. “Yes, who is it?” Mycroft called out.   
“It’s your mother, Mycroft, let me in please,” his mother called back.   
Mycroft got off the bed and walked over to the door to open it. “Yes, mummy?”  
His mother walked into the room. “You broke up with Gregory today. Why did you do that?” she asked.  
“I’d rather have Anthea,” he replied, walking back over to her.  
“So, you broke up with him because you cheated on him with your best friend?” she asked.  
“Well, sort of. Anthea and I are much happier than Greg and I ever were. I love Anthea,” Mycroft said.  
“I thought you were gay and Anthea was a lesbian, or was that just for Greg’s ears?” she asked. “Mycroft, I think you broke Gregory’s heart. He loved you and I think he still does. You two were good together. Please believe me when I say that, Mycroft.”  
Anthea looked at Mrs. Holmes from where she was sitting in Mycroft’s arms on his bed.   
“Anthea, may I speak to you dear?” Mrs. Holmes asked.   
“Yes, of course,” Anthea replied quietly getting off Mycroft and following his mother out the door to the corridor.  
“Anthea, dear, what’s the matter and please be honest, you know I can sense a lie. Are you pregnant?” his mother asked.  
Anthea thought for a moment before she started to cry and nod her head slowly. “I’m so sorry. I know you wouldn’t want Mycroft to be a father at this age, but it was an accident, I swear. He and I love each other. If I didn’t love him, I wouldn’t have done anything with him. Mrs. Holmes, please don’t be mad at him. I really love him and he and I are very happy with each other. He broke up with Greg because of my pregnancy.”  
“Oh, my dear, it’s fine, really. I won’t get upset with my son for being in love. Have you told your parents yet? That’s very important telling them,” she said afterwards, rubbing Anthea’s arm softly, before pulling her into a hug.   
“Thank you so much, Mrs. Holmes,” Anthea replied. “Please, don’t make me tell my parents, they’d kick me out.”  
“Well, if they do, when you tell them, come stay with us. We’ll take care of you. You’re carrying a Holmes and hopefully someday, you will be a Holmes.”  
Anthea smiled softly at Mrs. Holmes before wrapping her arms around her. “Thank you so much Mrs. Holmes,” she said quietly.  
“Anytime dear,” she replied, opening the door to Mycroft’s bedroom. “Mycroft, you don’t let her go, ok? Keep her close, she needs you and the only way you’ll get in trouble during this situation is if you leave her or refuse to help her when she needs it. Do I make myself clear?”   
“Yes, of course Mummy, very clear. I’d never leave Anthea or just decide to not help her. I’m so in love with her,” he said, reaching his hand out to her, which she took and held onto tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day  
ANTHEA’S HOUSE-DINNERTIME

Mycroft sat next to Anthea, keeping a hand gently on her knee. Her parents looked at the pair disapprovingly until Mycroft’s hand came to rest on the table.  
“Anthea,” her father said. “You know I really have no objection to your friendship with Mycroft, but dating is a different matter. I don’t want my daughter dating a gay boy.”  
“Dad, please,” Anthea said. “He’s bisexual. And he and I are in love. Please drop it.”  
“Well, only if you wish Anthea,” he replied.  
Dinner was eaten in silence after that. Mycroft and Anthea sat next to each other on the sofa in the lounge after wards.   
“So, any topics for discussion?” Anthea asked, making it seem like she didn’t want her or Mycroft to lead the discussion.  
“Yes,” her mother said. “How’s school? Anything interesting happen lately?”  
“We have a science fair coming up and Mycroft and I are going to work together on our project,” Anthea said.   
“Oh, anything dramatic at school lately? We know teenagers and they seem to feed on drama,” her mother said. “How did Gregory react to Mycroft breaking up with him for you?”  
“Wh-what do you mean mother?” Anthea asked.   
“Well, it must have been something really big for Mycroft to leave Greg for you,” her mother retorted.  
“Fine,” Anthea said slowly, knowing she had to tell them now or never. “No point in lying or trying to lie. You know when you guys left the city for the weekend during the summer and I said I was having some girl friends over? Yeah, it wasn’t girls. I had Mycroft over. And we did some things and now I’m pregnant.”  
Silence filled the lounge for the better part of five minutes before her father spoke. “Anthea is this true.”  
“It is,” she replied. “I’m sorry. Please. Forgive me.”  
“Get. Out,” he growled.

Anthea started sobbing as they entered Mycroft’s house that night. His mother came out and wrapped Anthea in a hug. “They did, didn’t they?” she asked quietly. Anthea nodded.   
“Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Mrs. Holmes,” she sobbed.  
“It’s fine dear, really. How long did they give you?”  
“Half an hour. I got what was really important to me,” she said. “Some clothes, my school uniform, academic awards and achievements and some other things. So, can I share a room with Mycroft, Mrs. Holmes, or would you rather he and I are separated?”  
“Share, we can’t stop you from doing anything you haven’t done. Darling, it’s going to be fine. We’re going to keep you both in school and get you guys to university. You guys are going to have high end jobs. I can handle the baby when you guys are at school,” she said, picking up one of the four bags Anthea had time to pack. “And, Anthea, if you don’t mind, I’ll go speak to your parents tomorrow and then get the rest of your things.”  
“Oh, thank you Mrs. Holmes, but I don’t want to go back there. My father shouted at us the entire time we were packing.”  
“Go, get rest,” she said, leaving them outside Mycroft’s room.  
Anthea and Mycroft went inside and got her unpacked. “Thank you for sharing your space with me, Mycroft.”  
“No problem love. I love you, so I don’t mind sharing what’s mine with you,” he said, kissing her lightly, looking at her selection of nightclothes. “Well, you’re asking for it, aren’t you?” He laughed softly.  
“Yes, I am,” she said, hugging him tightly. There was a small knock at the door, it was Sherlock.  
“Anthea, Mycroft, I heard what happened. Mummy said that you’re going to be staying with us from now on Anthea,” he said quietly. “She also said that your mummy and daddy won’t let you go back home. I’m sorry. Can I come in for a moment?”  
“Of course you can,” Anthea said as he walked in slowly, holding his arms open to give her a hug. Anthea smiled at his embrace. “Thank you Sherlock.”  
“You’re my sister now, right? I mean you live here and I know that you and Mycroft love each other a lot. Like John’s older sister Harry and her girl friend Clara. Are you guys having a baby? Mummy told Daddy something about you guys and a baby. Daddy seems very happy and Mummy is very happy,” he asked quietly.  
“Yes, Sherlock, we are,” Mycroft said. “You are going to be an uncle.”  
“Yay, will I get to boss your baby around?” he clapped his hands in joy.  
“Sort of, you can tell him or her what to do,” Anthea said quietly.  
“Yay,” he said. “Well, goodnight. I know babies need sleep, so Mycroft, make sure Anthea sleeps.”  
“I will goodnight Sherlock.”


	6. Chapter 6

Two Weeks Later  
MYCROFT’S HOUSE

Sherlock knocked on the door of the bedroom every morning at 8:00 AM, except on school mornings.   
“Mycroft, Anthea, can we play a game?” he asked sweetly, waking them up.  
“Can you give us ten minutes?” Mycroft asked, kissing Anthea’s cheek. “We have to get dressed.”  
“You can play in your pyjamas, it’s more fun that way,” he called from the doorway. “But if you insist, I’ll give you exactly ten minutes.” Sherlock left the room and shut the door behind him.  
“Well Anthea, you heard the boy, time to get up,” Mycroft said, sitting up and finally exposing his chest to the world. Kiss marks, bite marks and two hickeys. Anthea smiled softly and ran her hands over his chest lightly.  
“The marks don’t hurt, do they?” she asked.  
“No, but I know you have a few marks from last night. Can I see them?” he asked, holding her hand to his chest for a moment, before releasing it slowly after a moment. Anthea sat up, letting him pull the sheet and the duvet away from her skin. Her front was heavily marked with hickeys, bite marks and her back was red from when he scratched her.  
“Oh, Anthea, I’m so sorry,” he whispered.  
“It’s fine Mycroft. I had fun, I really did. I can’t even feel it. It doesn’t hurt,” she reassured him softly.  
“Ok, well, do you really feel like playing a game with the little guy?” he asked, caressing her shoulder lightly.  
“No, I want to rest,” she said. “Play our own little game in here.”  
“Ok, I’ll break the news to him. We’ll have to join him later though,” he reminded her.  
“I actually think that he likes having me around,” she said. “Sherlock’s actually a really good boy, sort of.”  
“Ok, yeah, well, I’ll just throw a dressing gown on and break the news to him. Cover yourself dear,” he said, pushing her back down on the mattress and throwing the sheets back on top of her. “I’ll just tell him that you want to go back to sleep and I’m going to stay with you and work on homework.”  
“Ok,” Anthea replied, shutting her eyes lightly as Mycroft got off the bed and pulled his dressing gown on. He walked to the door quietly.  
“Sherlock, Anthea’s tired and I want to stay with her. We’re just going to get some more rest. We promise to play pirates with you later,” Mycroft said.  
“Fine, after lunch?” Sherlock asked.  
“Of course. She just really wants the baby to be healthy. She’s resting, babies are healthier when their mummy’s rest while they’re pregnant,” Mycroft explained.  
“Ok, it’ll be much more fun to boss around a healthy niece or nephew,” Sherlock said.   
“See you later Sherlock.”  
“Bye. Get rest Mycroft, make sure Anthea rests too.”  
Mycroft closed the door and threw off his dressing gown before slipping back into bed with Anthea. He kissed her nose lightly, before she opened her eyes and she pulled his lips to hers.  
“Sherlock took it rather well I assume,” she said, breaking the kiss.  
“Yes, he said we can play pirates after lunch.”  
“Alright,” Anthea said.

At lunch, Mycroft and Anthea left the bedroom, both of them trying to lose the “well fucked” look they were both currently wearing on their faces.  
They proceeded to the dining room wearing appropriate clothes. They settled at the table beside each other, getting a look from Mycroft’s mother asking “You two have been shagging all morning haven’t you?” to which they both nodded. She looked at them and shook her head slightly, as if to say, “Gosh Mycroft, skiving off playing pirates with your brother to shag your girlfriend.”  
They ate their lunch in near silence, until Sherlock piped up. “Mycroft, Anthea and I are going to play pirates after lunch, right guys?”   
“Of course we are, Sherlock. We wouldn’t miss playing pirates twice in a row just to sleep. Is John coming over?” Anthea asked.  
“Yeah, Mycroft can save you and I’ll save John from the evil pirates,” Sherlock said.  
“Well, Mycroft always saves me. Don’t you want to try to save me?” she asked, smiling.  
“You’re too big,” he groaned. “I can’t lift you. John’s really little. He’s going to be an elf when he grows up!”  
“Sherlock, don’t insult John for not being tall,” his mummy said. “Also, Mycroft, may I speak to you for a moment, privately?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
The two of them left the dining room before his mother said a word. “Sherlock doesn’t know what you and Anthea do when you’re alone, does he?”  
“No, certainly not,” Mycroft said.  
“Alright, because, he shouldn’t know. He’s only nine,” she replied. “Also, the other day you said you wanted to borrow the dining room and the kitchen staff to have a romantic dinner with Anthea. Do you still want that?”  
“Oh, yes please, mummy,” he replied.  
“Ok, when do you want it?”   
“Um... is tomorrow ok?” he asked. “With you and father, is it ok?”  
“Of course it’s ok. Just please, save anything inappropriate for the bedroom, ok?”  
“Of course mummy,” he replied. “What type of young man my age would copulate with his girlfriend where there’s food?”  
“What kind of young man your age should be copulating?” she asked in reply.  
“You have a very good point mummy,” he replied quietly.  
“I know I do,” she said. “But since you’re in love with each other, I don’t have a major problem with it. Just be careful with her, eventually it will hurt her to make love and it can also cause premature birth.”  
“Really? I didn’t know that that was actually true,” he said, wearing a very worried look on his face.  
“Yes, but don’t worry about it right now dear, love making this early shouldn’t hurt anything, but be careful and cut back on it, ok?” she said. “There are methods of pleasure without exactly having sex.”  
“Well, ok, but how?” he asked, before remembering that he shouldn’t ask his mother these things. “Are you saying there are ways of making love without actually making love? How does that work out? Does it work?”  
“Of course, it’s how your father and I made love while I was pregnant with you,” she said. “Sherlock wasn’t planned, so it was a rough time for us and your father decided that we wouldn’t make love while I was pregnant with him.”  
“Aright, thanks mummy,” he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is really short.

The next day  
Mycroft’s dining room  
Mycroft looked up at Anthea over his meal. “Do you like the food dear?”  
“Yes, I do Myc,” she said in reply softly. She gazed at him for another moment before going back to continue eating her steak.  
“Are you upset with me?” he asked. “Because you’re being much quieter than usual.”  
“No, darling, it’s just that I started throwing up today, this morning. I don’t like throwing up, you know that. Especially in your lovely home. I‘m so inconsiderate. Your family are doing kind things for me and I thank you by throwing up in your toilets.”  
“Darling, the morning sickness isn’t your fault,” he said, standing up and walking over to her. H knelt beside her chair and took her hand in his own. “Anthea, we all love you here even my father likes you, and you must remember how he didn’t like Greg that much. He adores you. He won’t even mind, unless you throw up n him. Morning sickness is to be expected. You can’t really prevent it, can you?”   
“No, I guess you can’t,” she replied. “You’re right. I love you.”  
“I love you too,” he said, kissing her softly as he stood up to go finish his dinner.  
“You know,” she said. “I think your father didn’t like Greg because Greg is 100% gay, but he likes me because I gave him hope that you weren’t gay. Sorry if that came off as rude.”  
“No, not at all. I think you’re right actually,” he said, laughing slightly.  
The two of them continued talking until they had finished their dinner. Afterwards, they went upstairs and spent some time alone in their room, doing their homework, talking and eventually, cuddling.


	8. Chapter 8

One Month Later  
School   
“Hey, slut,” someone shouted. “Oi, talking to you preggers.”  
Anthea frowned and turned around, facing one of her ex-friends, Katie. “So, what’s new, bitch?”  
“Leave me alone, Katie,” Anthea replied, going to open her locker.  
“Why?” Katie asked. “Actually, you’re right, I shouldn’t talk to you. My mum told me not to. I don’t want you to pressure met to take off my clothes and have a baby like you.”  
“Whatever,” Anthea replied, pulling her new laptop and er history textbook from her locker. “Excuse me; I have to go to class.”  
*  
Later that night, Mycroft observed Anthea’s behaviour. She was upset, more upset than usual. He had tried to get the girls who were bullying Anthea, but they still hadn’t stopped. It hurt him to see the young woman he loved being bullied by people who used to be her friends, as well as other random people. When he had taken her into town since her bump started showing, people who passed would sneer and whisper. He’d always comfort her and try to mak her understand tht it shouldn’t matter what other people say and think, as long at they have and love each other. The people who were rude towards them weren’t helping him in trying to make her understand. Even his father, who didn’t like many people, still wanted to help her and support her.   
“Anthea dear, what happened today?” he asked.   
“Katie called me a slut and a bitch and said that her mum doesn’t want her around me anymore,” Anthea replied. “She said that her mum said that she doesn’t want me pressuring Katie into getting pregnant.”  
“Katie’s mum is really stupid. Katie said that her mum said that she didn’t want her around me because if she’s around me for too long, I’ll get her pregnant,” Mycroft said.  
“Wow, I can’t believe we were actually friends with Katie. Now she’s like an old acquaintance that no one likes to be around. At least Greg isn’t being an asshole about it all. He’s got Molly now. It turns out he is actually bi too. Molly’s been really sweet to me about everything. She hasn’t said one cruel word about us. She was the one who went to guidance with me, so that I could actually be in the parenting class,” Anthea said.  
“Yeah, the other day in maths, some girls were being rude and saying shit about you, and Molly stood up for you. It was really cute,” he said, smiling softly. “Molly really does consider you a friend, even though some girls are being mean to her because of it.”  
“I know, it makes me sad that people are bullying her and Greg too. One of the other boys on the football team called him a ‘loser’ the other day. It hurt me to see his reaction. I’d never seen Greg so angry in my life,” she said. “He and Molly really are cute together.”  
“They are cute together and they’re also very happy,” Mycroft said. “All of us; you, me, Molly and Greg, we just need to ignore what people are saying about us. Once they realize they can’t get t us, they’ll eventually stop.”  
“What if they don’t though, Mycroft?” she asked. “What if they never stop bullying any of us?”  
“Then, at least we have each other,” he replied, kissing her gently.  
Anthea smiled at him. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Mycroft said.


End file.
